


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by kaijucade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijucade/pseuds/kaijucade
Summary: Lydia and Jackson are getting married - but first he has to show her, in a little-big gesture, how much she means to him.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



“Tonight’s the night.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that.”

“But it is. It’s the night before the rest of our lives. And I wanted to do something special for you.”

Lydia stared at her husband-to-be. So young, so beautiful, so sure of this moment and the next and the one after that. He had come such a long way.

And he was hers. And soon it would be legally recognized by a government body.

Lydia shook her head, her red curls cascading around her plain gray t-shirt. She was in a t-shirt and pink shorts. It was the night before her wedding. She hadn’t been planning to gussy herself up – the bachelorette party had been two weekends previous – and she hadn’t been planning to stay up late. Even though Allison and Malia together had offered to do a just them girls’ night, to wind down with hot chocolate and Allison-made cookies (Malia would have brought butterscotch schnapps for the hot choc). Even though that promise of female camaraderie had been in the air, she had been looking forward to some alone time, some time to just breathe. Maybe. 

Lydia had just been drifting off to an excitably fitful sleep, when Jackson, all five feet nine inches of his lithe part-werewolf part-kanima body, had gracefully used his tail – he still had a tail! – to slip in through her hotel window.

As Jackson made his declaration about “something special,” he wrapped his arms around Lydia. They shared a soft kiss and Lydia tucked her head into his shoulder, murmuring, “Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?”

“Pish posh,” Jackson whispered, his chest thrumming with his laughter at the oddness of himself, Jackson Whittemore, using such a silly phrase. But it was a silly kind of night, wasn’t it? They were so young, but it felt so right – everything that was about to happen for them.

Jackson leaned back from Lydia’s embrace and smiled.

“Trust me?” he asked, taking a step backwards towards the open window.

Lydia grinned, and could feel her cheeks blushing, and bit her lip. Only Jackson could do this to her. Fluster her, undo her, excite her, and inspire her.

Wherever he was taking her tonight, she would follow.


	2. Morning Jitters

“I can’t find the ring. Holyohmyfuckshit- DEREK! The ring!”

Derek groaned as his boyfriend – the best person to Lydia in her wedding – hopped on their bed, shaking him awake. He blinked one sleepy eye open and stared at Stiles’ flustered face. Stiles’ eyes were darting around the warehouse apartment. It was rare to see Stiles in such a state – which is what made it so very enjoyable.

Derek grabbed Stiles around the ankles and dragged him – with a startled “whup!” down onto the bed. Stiles fell into his embrace as natural as anything and Derek chuckled. The rumbling through his chest seemed to calm Stiles down – a bit. “When did you last see the ring?”

“Well, last night, when I was exclaiming at how gaudy it was, before we got busy in the –” Stiles shot out of the bed with an exhilarated full “Whoop!” this time and dashed off to the laundry. 

Derek closed his eyes, hoping for a little more shut-eye before he would be surrounded by all the other people with some wedding jitters.

****

“Why do you think he asked me, Ali?” Scott asked for the thousandth time, staring at the little box that held Jackson’s ring in it. 

Allison was at her makeup table, adjusting her bridesmaid dress. She, Stiles, and Kira were on Lydia’s side (Malia could have been as well but she refused to wear the dress – and had endeared everyone once again by commenting “Plus, I want to admire my girlfriend, Kira, in all her lavender puff glory. You make it work, babe.”) Danny, Isaac, and Scott were on Jackson’s side. 

Jackson had decided that although Danny was his best man, and would provide all the eloquent, appropriately funny best man speeches, he wanted to spread the duties amongst his three mates. Isaac had been in charge of their wild, and appropriately inappropriate bachelor party. And Scott was now bearer of the ring, a platinum band engraved on the inside with “You hold the key to my heart.” 

And Scott was still perplexed. Allison came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gently brushing his cheek with a kiss. “Jackson’s come a long way. I think it’s a little bit his way of saying, ‘I apologize for all the stuff I put you through in high school.’ He wanted to include you in his big day! That’s pretty amazing, all around.”

Scott reached a hand up to stroke Allison’s arm. “Yeah… how many times do you think Stiles has misplaced Lydia’s ring?” he asked with a grin.

****

It was finally the time. Right now. Any second from now. Lydia could hear the string quartet beautifully playing through the large oak doors. Kira had just left to walk down the aisle with Isaac. Her mother was waiting across the way to walk her down the aisle. Little bits of their wedding had been “non-traditional” and, even though her father had managed to clear his schedule to make it down to Beacon Hills for this day, Lydia had known for a long time that it would be her mother beside her to usher her in to this next chapter of her life.

Lydia’s mouth was dry and her hands were clammy and she clutched at the bouquet as if it were a lifeline. She wondered who would be more of a mess – she wondered if when she saw her mother, would they both burst into tears. No, nope. Lydia straightened her back, swished her lovely, actually comfortable dress - of course, bedecked with a bodice and train of tastefully applied pearls, not too many, so the dress was actually lighter than it looked. She took a long, slow deep breath.

The doors began to open.


	3. Here?

Jackson had scooped her out of her hotel room, ferried her away in his latest snazzy car, and asked her, sweetly, to keep her eyes closed as they neared their destination. She reached over to rest her hand on his forearm, gave it a gentle squeeze, smiled at his breathless chuckled.

Jackson was giddy with excitement! It was refreshing to see him so… loose and carefree. He was normally wound tight – they always had something stressful to deal with, be it bills or dissertations or bellowing big bads. Jackson normally only let his guard down when they were alone together, in bed, and certainly not the night before something as big as their wedding.

“What’s gotten into you?” Lydia asked, eyes still closed, a chuckle following her query.

Jackson shifted gears and she felt his hand slide into hers, their fingers intertwining easily. “Am I freaking you out?” She could hear genuine concern under his playful delivery.

“No, not freaked, just… very, very curious where you’re taking me tonight.”

“You’ll see… in just a few more seconds.”

Lydia felt the car glide into a parking spot, and Jackson let go of her hand to put the car in park. “Just one more second, no peeking!”

The driver’s side door opened, clapped shut, a few quick footsteps, and a cool breeze as Lydia’s door was opened. She felt for Jackson’s waiting hand, and he helped her step out of the car. She hopped a bit awkwardly, laughing, and leaned into his solid chest.

“Now?” she asked.

“Now!”

She opened her eyes, blinked several times at the harsh neon light, and tilted her head. Absolute confusion.

“The bowling alley?”

Beacon Hills Lanes dazzled in neon above her, and as she looked at Jackson’s smiling face awash in the green glow, she tried to suppress her frown.

What in the world was her future husband thinking bringing her here?

“I know it seems random—”

“Very.”

Jackson tsked, still grinning. “Let’s go inside, huh?”

He took her hand and pulled her towards the door. Lydia’s thoughts before they went through the doors: _I wish I had thought to wear socksohgoshdoeshe want to play a game right now?_

Her thoughts when they passed the threshold?

Very different.


	4. Wedding Bells

To everyone but Kira’s surprise, Malia teared up the most. She did, however, turn one of her louder trumpeting nose-clearing moments into a delighted howl – that Scott, Isaac, and even Derek took up – when Stiles presented Jackson’s ring to Lydia.

Some of the less informed in attendance just took it in stride as a weird “millennial” thing.

Lydia went first with her vows, and echoed their song: “Some might call me a fool, but I couldn’t help falling in love with you. You’ve taken my hand and led me to such great heights, and such deep waters of affection and joy. Thank you for sharing your life and your heart with me.”

At that, Stiles shared a starry-eyed look with Derek, and Scott and Allison shared a warm, knowing glance. Scott fiddled with the ring in his pocket, that had been there for longer than he had meant, and that only Stiles knew definitively about. One day soon…

Jackson’s hands were shaking until he took up Lydia’s hand with her ring in his other. “You saved me from myself. You’ve helped me to become the man I am today. You are stronger than anyone else I know, and I know, I know, how fortunate I am to know you. And I am blessed to call you my friend, my lover, and, very soon, my wife. Thank you for sharing so much with me. For trusting me, and for guiding me, and for never giving up on our future. This future. I love you, Lydia.”

He slid the ring on to her finger, and before the minister could even finish her announcement, they were kissing, and it was a little bit _The Princess Bride_ , and a whole lotta _Some Kind of Wonderful_ , and all them.

They walked down the aisle to the sounds of their friends and family clapping and whooping and howling and it was pretty damn perfect.


	5. The Pack Reminisces

The pack hooted and howled, Malia the longest and most wild until Kira silenced her with a smattering of giggly kisses, as the bride and groom were driven off to the airport. The band would still be playing for another half hour or so, so as the older folks in the wedding parties started gathering their coats and belongings, the pack meandered over to a table. They raised one last glass to the bride and groom, the first pair of them to get married, a veritable turning point in all of their lives.

  
“Remember when Jackson was a complete ass?” Stiles asked, and grinning, took the playful swipe from Allison. “I mean, if it wasn’t his pretentiousness, it was that paralyzing tail business – I mean, young man had some stuff to work out before he was good enough for our Lydia.”

  
Allison rolled her eyes and squeezed Scott’s shoulder when he spoke. “I remember being baffled by his intensity, but now I see it as him feeling things so much, and not being able to process those feelings in a healthy way.”

  
“And this is why you’ll make a great therapist one day,” Isaac said, flashing Scott a grin. The pair had flip-flopped majors in college, stressful times, but Scott felt such fulfillment guiding young people, and Isaac was the best choice to assist Deaton with both his veterinary and Emissary tasks.

  
One last slow song came on and Malia grabbed Kira, dragging her on to the dance floor. The pair touched foreheads, smiling softly, and it was a perfect moment.

Stiles yawned exaggeratingly and smoothly draped his arm over Derek’s shoulder. “Well, I’m pretty much down for the count. You guys going anywhere else tonight?”

  
Isaac looked up at Danny, who was suppressing a very real yawn, and Isaac laughed. “Nah, I think we’re out, too. Man, when did we get so old?”

  
“It seems like just yesterday we were fighting off the latest big bad hairy dramatically yelling monster,” Scott said.

  
“Hey, man, that was last week,” Danny said, and everyone chuckled.

  
Allison sighed dreamily, looking around at her friends, her family, out at the loving pair of young women on the dance floor. She squeezed Scott’s hand and looked into his eyes.

  
“I remember when we went on our first double date with Jackson and Lydia… how awkward it was then, how hard we were trying, how… young and untouched we were.”

  
“We’ve been through a lot,” she said, catching the gaze of the other couples. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yullo I'm the worst but eventually I do think I'll post the final chapter/vignette to this; Resistance fic what?; and write more of something?? Who knows. Time means nothing and it all goes by so fast and I do love to write but then I don't write much at all working two jobs and finding time for real life people and staring at my silly brain pan and ... movies and books recommendations!! What are keeping me going atm: Call Me By Your Name, The Shape of Water, The Long Way to a Small Angry Planet, The Wondrous Gay Life of Caleb Gallo, Mr. Right, Johnny Wander, Simon vs the Homo Sapiens Agenda, Delicious in Dungeon
> 
> Take care everyone <3


	6. The Last Kiss Before the First Kiss

Lydia’s thoughts scattered for the briefest of moments and, very uncharacteristically for her, she was speechless.

Jackson had done something that she would have never expected from him.

And clearly, he had recruited Isaac. Isaac’s passion outside of the vet clinic and studying under Deacon was photography.

The bowling alley was full of memories.

Life-size photographs. Cardboard black and white standees. Sprawled across the lounge area and several lanes. Mostly of them, mostly candid shots – when they had kissed at the engagement party under the willow in her backyard; Jackson with his arms draped around her shoulders at a lacrosse game they had checked out after graduation; over there was most of the pack, laughing and being close with each other, Lydia was pretty sure that spread had been taken the day they had all signed the senior shelves.

“Oh,” she breathed, and Jackson squeezed her hand. Kissed her knuckles.

She looked at him, eyes shining.

“I’ve loved you for so long. I am so blessed to have found someone like you, to have grown with you. Lydia, you saved me. Pure and simple.”

Jackson looked out at their many selves that Isaac had captured and released. Lydia watched the play of emotions on his face as he took it all in.

“I just… I wanted to find a way to show you. That I remember everything. That I want to remember everything. That each moment with you is a gift. And I don’t take it for granted. And I never want it to end.”

“Soon, we’ll be married,” Jackson continued, turning his body to face hers and clasping her other hand in his, drawing their hands up between them. “And that cliché of it being the first day of the rest of our lives… well, damn, Lydia, I’m so excited for that. For everything I will have with you. I need you… I need you to know—”

She stopped him. With a kiss. With a fleeting, endless, shivery-tingling-explosive, over-too-soon kiss.

Lydia leaned her forehead against Jackson’s. “I know,” she whispered, and he breathed in it. Her love, her light, his Lydia.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole the photos thing from Stepmom (1998... jfc 1998... movie rec, like not as good a random rec as The Italian Job or Push or The Cat Returns...but yeah decent) I DIGRESS
> 
> I hope yall like this vignette fluff storm shitshow. Talk to me. I want to be more. Involved. Yes. I'll post more. I will. I can do this thing.
> 
> <3 you Skaboom


End file.
